Sunrise
by persianprincess11
Summary: Minerva and the Piper wake up early to see the sun rise. One-shot, with a possible second chapter from a different viewpoint. Warning: Contains lots of sap.


Author's Note:

If you haven't read my other fic, Sun and Moon, you may not really get the context of this. This happens after they get together in the flashbacks, but before the first chapter. Please review!

Sunrise

Minerva never got over the view from the Capricorn's fortress' tallest tower. As the sun rose, even the cold, gray stones in the courtyard gained a certain beauty even as the fire-raisers stumbled out of the various entryways like maggots out of a rotten piece of wood. She drew her blanket around her, shivering as a chill wind blew in the window. That was the downside to having a lover that slept seven stories up with only a flimsy glass window that he kept open most of the time anyway. She glanced over at him on the bed, her angelic and strangely temperature-immune Piper. He was never up to see the sunrise, accustomed as he was to sleeping until the sun was high in the sky.

She went to him, brushing his skin, softer even than the silken sheets on his bed, with her fingertips. As if suddenly sensing her presence, he opened his eyes and looked up at her, half-awake.

"Why on earth are you awake?" he asked her bemusedly, sweet voice craggy with sleep.

"To see the sunrise. There's a great view from your window." she leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder. He sat up, lifting her with him.

"I almost never look out that window. Not to see the sun, anyway."

"Well come see it now." she took his hand and started to lead him to the window, but he flopped back on the bed and shut his eyes.

"Maybe in a few minutes." Minerva rolled her eyes and pounced onto the bed next to him.

"What the hell does it take to wake you up?!" she implored him.

He opened one eye. "I think you know what it takes to wake me up, dear, and you'll need to take off that robe you stole from me to do it." Before she could answer he grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over, hair falling into his eyes like a white-blonde fringe around his face.

"That hair's starting to become quite a nuisance in bed." she twirled a strand around her finger in mock thought. "Maybe you should cut it like Capricorn keeps telling you to."

"He knows he loves it." he flipped it back with a quick shake of his head and pulled her closer. "And I know you love it too."

_I love _you, thought Minerva. But she didn't say it out loud. Instead she leaned up and kissed him softly, hoping the message somehow got across. He tenderly returned it, closed-mouth, stroking her hair gently as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other's lips. When they separated, they looked at each other in silence for a minute and he gave her _the_ smile. Her favorite smile. Small, shy, sweet, and above all adoring. She lived for that smile. It was the one she liked to think meant, _"I love you, too."_

After a minute of this, he whispered, "Let's go see that sunrise." he carried her over to the window, the bottom of his robe engulfing her dangling feet and trailing on the floor. They didn't break eye contact for a second until he sat with her on the windowseat.

"That _is_ beautiful." he whispered. She could see the colors reflected in his eyes as he looked out appreciatively. "But not as beautiful as you." he said overdramatically. They both laughed at the cliché, but then his face became serious and he said, "But you really are much more beautiful. I don't know what you think is so beautiful about a bunch of colored clouds."

"It's the start of a new day, full of possibilities. What could be more beautiful than that?" Minerva argued.

"You." he replied simply.

She grinned. "Or you." she managed keep the fireworks going off in her stomach from making her jump up and dance about the room as he kissed her again.

Then came one of these moments they kept having lately, when they both looked at each other like they should say something. They almost knew what it was, it was on the tips of their tongues, and they knew it was the most logical thing to say at that point, but they never quite got there.

Just as it was about to dawn on her, the Piper broke the silence by saying, rather hastily, "Well, enjoy your sunrise. I'm going back to bed." he set her back down lightly and kissed her hand before walking back to the bed and burying himself in the covers. Over the rustle, she thought she heard him whisper something, but she decided she was just hearing things.

"I love you." she said under her breath as she gazed out at the sky that was losing its delicate pinks, giving way to the brazen gold of morning.

Author's Note:

I'll be posting a version of this from the Piper's viewpoint soon. Please review!


End file.
